Space in Time
by whiteplums76
Summary: What occurred at the meeting between Tatsumi and Tomoe? Taken from the Samurai X OVA, these are a series of possible thought sequences from the point of view of Tomoe. What may have happened and what she felt about it.
1. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

The men assembled around her did not speak. Before her, a muscled man, leaning heavily onto his knees, stared at her without emotion. Although his form may have intimidated others, she remained calm in his presence. After all, this was not the first time she's met him. No, it was the other man situated in the far corner that gave her pause.

He was a thin man with small eyes. His posture seemed relaxed, but she noticed how his hand held tightly onto the katana in his belt. One thin arm emerged from his kimono, exposing his sunken chest. The man's fingers were perched under his chin; his small eyes continued to stare at her. She tried not to react.

"So…you understand what you must do?" The man before her spoke.

She bowed her head slightly.

"Good." He turned his head toward the thin man in the corner. "This is I'izuka…he will be accompanying you."

Her small fingers squeezed the hem of her kimono as he emerged from the shadows; his eyes were still on her. He bowed.

"It's a pleasure to be working with such a rare beauty as yourself Tomoe."

She refused to look at him.

"Surely I do not need an escort on this mission." She posed the question toward the man before her. A smile curved his lips.

"No doubt you could accomplish this task on your own, but the plan has already been set up."

"I have a description of him." She noted.

"A description is fine, but as I said…the plan has already been laid out. He's supposed to meet I'izuka in the merchant district…what better place to meet your query. Gein will go along with you as well…to make sure things go accordingly."

His final statement made her angry.

"Do you not trust me?" She asked brazenly.

"Watch your tongue miss." Gein warned.

The man before her held up his hand, but amusement could be seen in his eyes.

"You are wise to think so Tomoe. Truth be told, I do not trust the heart of women; who is to say that once you meet your query you'll be instantly attracted to him and want to save his life." She remained quiet. "No, nothing will be out of my control until I know the assassin is dead…understood?" He spoke the last line quietly, but with authority.

"As you wish." She bowed and got to her feet.

Tatsumi watched her leave. After some time, I'izuka followed her. He found her standing just a few steps away from the small house, gazing into something she held in her hands.

"Well, can't wait to get started." He placed a hand onto her shoulder, but she quickly slapped it away. It was then he noticed the object in her hand-a small black dagger. She held the blade toward him. I'izuka held up his hands in mock surrender.

"My apologies Tomoe." He lowered his arms. "I meant no offense."

She stared at him for a second before sheathing her blade.

"I have no desire to work with someone like you." She began

I'izuka was turned on by her strength. His eyes roamed up and down her body visibly; he loved how she squirmed from this.

"Gein will find you in the morning." He walked past her. "Make sure you're in place…have a good night!" He called from his distance.

**Gein leaned against the wall. He placed his legs on top the table, crossed them at the ankles and crossed his arms as well. He closed his eyes and let out an annoyed breath.

"How long do we have to sit here?" He asked to no one.

Tomoe turned to face him. They were situated in a small tea house just inside the Merchant District. The instructions were to wait there until their target was in view; I'izuka had instructions to hand him. Earlier that day, when Tomoe met with both Gein and I'izuka, she listened as they strategized how their script would be delivered. I'izuka knew that the Shinsengumi faction would be traveling through the market at a certain time so he planned their meeting to that. It would give them a time to set themselves by.

As Tomoe glanced back out into the market, she noticed the large group of Shinsengumi soldiers entering the market.

"Gein." She called.

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Gein got to his feet and moved beside her. Tomoe moved slightly away from him, but continued to stare in the district. She noticed a young man with red hair distancing himself away from the approaching horde. She watched him as the group of soldiers passed through the market. Although he was trying to hide himself, she could clearly make out his silhouette.

As the faction passed through, she noticed the red haired man as he emerged from the shadows. That was when she noticed I'izuka approach him.

"This is it." Gein whispered as he ducked behind her. "Just keep your eyes diverted from them; when I tell you, move your head in their direction."

She nodded in understanding, but she was confused. Surely, this young man with the red hair was not the assassin they were hunting? He was a child.

"Look at them…like they own the market." I'izuka handed him a dossier. "You're needed tonight." The young man nodded in understanding. "What's that I smell?"

"White plums I think." The young man answered.

"I'm surprised you know these things…not bad…look at her."

The young man followed his comrades' gaze. Standing among a small group, under the overhang of a tea house was a pale, dark haired beauty.

"Now." Gein whispered. Tomoe began to face them, but just as she locked eyes with the young man, he averted his gaze quickly. "That's it…let's go."

Tomoe was still staring at the man when she was quickly whisked away. She didn't know he looked back for her.


	2. First Encounter

**First Encounter**

Tomoe held the warm saucer in her hands. She couldn't stop thinking about the young man she just witnessed. She found out his name was Kenshin. Kenshin was hired by the leader of the Choshu Clan, Katsura Kogoro when he was very young. The information surprised her; she couldn't believe someone so young could be a heartless killer. Her brother, Enishi, was younger than Kenshin and she couldn't imagine him wanting to murder anyone.

Lifting her saucer, she downed the remaining sake. As she reached out to pour more, she heard the shuffling of footsteps. I'izuka deposited himself across from her; he was out of breath.

"He's not coming." He stated.

Gein was situated behind them, but did not turn as I'izuka continued to speak.

"I asked him if he wanted to celebrate, but he declined."

"Is the assassin still in place?" Gein asked without turning.

"Yes."

Gein got to his feet.

"I'll let him know there's been a change of plans." He turned in their direction and proceeded to walk out, but not before stopping by their table. "It's up to you." The comment was directed at Tomoe.

The plan was to bring Kenshin into the tea house for sake, in celebration for his recent kill. While there, I'izuka would notice Tomoe sitting at a table and remark about how it was the same woman from the marketplace. After introducing themselves to her, I'izuka would take his leave and hope that Tomoe would work her magic on Kenshin; when they leave the tea house, the assassin in place would attack Kenshin, prompting him to protect Tomoe.

The act would cause Kenshin to bond with her, thus preparing for his downfall.

"Now what?" Tomoe asked, although part of her wanted to end this.

"We wait." I'izuka picked up her discarded saucer and poured himself a measure of sake. He downed it in one gulp. "What do you think?" He asked after pouring another measure into the saucer.

"Of what?" She asked.

"The assassin."

"Kind of young." She peered outside-it was raining.

"Don't be fooled by his young age dear; he's a heartless killer."

Tomoe remained quiet. She didn't want to get into a discussion with this man about heartless killers; after all, wasn't he one as well?

"It's time. You have to go at it yourself; by the time you reach him he'll probably have dispensed of our assassin." He drunk the remaining sake.

"You just allow one of your comrades to die by his hand?"

I'izuka turned his gaze toward her. "They knew what they were getting into…they're proud to die for this."

Tomoe looked on in disgust.

"Now, make sure he sees you; otherwise, it would all be for nothing."

"What am I supposed to say to him?"

He smiled. "You're a smart girl…think of something."

Grabbing her umbrella, Tomoe got to her feet; she moved from behind the table and proceeded to move past I'izuka, but his hand reached out and took a hold of her arm. She could feel his grip squeeze tightly.

"Tomoe…don't forget what this 'assassin' did to your precious Kiyosato. If it wasn't for him, you would be a married woman by now." He released her. "Just some parting words for you just in case….EXCUSE ME…SOME SERVICE PLEASE!"

Tomoe rubbed her arm as she exited the building. She opened her umbrella and proceeded to walk down the alley they had mapped out already. Although the rain was falling hard, she could still hear the faint sounds of fighting nearby; her heart raced as she neared the scene. Her mind was reeling. Maybe it was because she never belonged to any faction; she didn't understand how someone could knowingly agree to a job where their death was imminent.

Then her mind reeled back to her fiancée Kiyosato; didn't he do the same thing…for her? He took on an assignment that was potentially dangerous just to make her proud. There was no need. Tears began to sting her eyes and she realized she should have told him before….before he was killed. The rain washed her tears away as she neared the scene.

She heard chains rattling, footsteps splashing in the water, and then a sound she could not recognize. It was only when she came upon the scene did she realize that the noise must have been when the body hit the ground. The scene was nauseating; before her, Kenshin had one knee soaking in the mud, while behind him the body of the assassin lay sprawled in two. Blood was everywhere and then…his head rose in her direction. She could see his eyes open wide in surprise.

She had no words. He dropped his katana; the clatter was heard over the rain.

"You…you caused it…you caused the rain to bleed…you."

For a while they just stood there. Something funny was happening to her though; she felt dizzy and his image began to blur and change…who was he again? She found herself moving in his direction with her hand stretched out.

"You're bleeding…let me help."

Then all was black.

**She opened her eyes slowly. Her head throbbed as the sunlight drifted into the room; someone was in the room with her. She could hear the soft sounds of voices nearby; she raised her hand toward her head and moaned.

"Oh, you're awake. Don't try to move."

Soft hands touched her shoulders, trying to push her back toward the futon.

"What…happened?" She asked although it was painful to talk.

"Mr. Himura brought you in last night…found you out in the rain."

"Wh…what?" She asked with confusion. Who was Himura?

The young girl laughed sweetly. "We were deeply surprised when he brought you here." She blushed as she continued to stare at Tomoe. "But when he didn't…join you…we knew it was all very innocent."

Tomoe was still confused.

"I'm sorry." Tomoe began. "But…where am I?"

"You're safe. My mistress and I cleaned you up after Mr. Himura brought you here." The young woman got to her feet and walked over to a large cabinet; she opened it and produced a lavender kimono. "You can stay here as long as you like." She returned and handed the kimono to Tomoe. "You can work for her until you decide what to do. Get dressed and I'll show you around the inn."

The young girl stood to her feet and was almost out the door before Tomoe called after her again.

"Wait…please…who is Mr. Himura?"

"Oh," she laughed. "My apologies…Kenshin….Kenshin Himura." The young girl noticed the shock in Tomoe's eyes. "He found you out in the rain. When he brought you here we asked him where you came from, but he looked…I don't know…kind of shy so my mistress just let the question go. He was concerned about your welfare though." With that, she left the room.

When she finished dressing, she decided to search for Kenshin. After she blacked out she didn't know what took place; she was deeply surprised she woke up at all. She walked over to the door, but halted when it opened; standing on the other side was I'izuka. He was smiling at her.

"Thought we lost you." He came in and closed the door behind him. "I must say, I was surprised to hear that Kenshin brought back a woman." He moved toward her. "And then to see you…why, how interesting."

"What are you doing here?"

He stopped. "The Choshu Clan reside here for the time being. This is most convenient." He brought his fingers up to his chin and began to massage it. "I must send word back to Tatsumi about this; it will make our plan fairly easy."

Tomoe turned her head away from him and absently tightened her kimono. I'izuka noticed the movement and walked closer. She could smell his breath.

"Do I make you nervous?" He placed a hand to her chin and tugged her head toward him. He moved his head closer to her face, rubbing his nose across her cheek. She pushed him away and removed the dagger from her belt. He began to laugh.

"Your feisty attitude will come in handy." He walked back toward the door. "I suggest you stick to the plan Tomoe." He opened the door and walked out.

Tomoe gathered the remaining trays of dishes. She wanted to look for Kenshin and thank him, but didn't have time. Not only were the mistress and other workers watching her, but she noticed I'izuka lurking around every corner.

She proceeded down the hall when a voice stopped her.

"Wait?"

She stopped and turned. Kenshin stood before her with a worried look on his face.

"Are you…do you feel well?" He asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm sorry for my behavior."

"What?"

"I was very drunk last night…I know you helped me." She turned from him, but was stopped again by his words.

"What's your name?" His voice was sincere.

She turned toward him. "My name is Tomoe and thank you."


	3. The Request

**The Request**

_My friend Takasugi has lived a very violent life-a life that will soon be over. He would be a lost cause as a human if it were not for his consort Uno who serves as a sheath….She shields him from his inner self…could you be a sheath for Kenshin?_

Tomoe sat in her room overlooking the dark sky still unsure about why Katsura would ask this of her. She didn't know anything about Kenshin and how he lived before his violent history, but…to say that she in some way 'touched' him was doubtful…at least to her. Throughout her stay at the inn, she's come across him, but always when he came home. She could never sleep when he was out because she would always see Kiyosato's blood streaked face in the shadows; the idea that Kenshin was out killing another innocent person disturbed her nights so she would find him as he washed his hands hoping to find some remorse etched on his face. Oftentimes, she could never read his expressions.

It was becoming harder and harder to imagine such a young person killing without a care. Then, when Katsura made his request…her doubts continued to grow. She wanted to believe that somewhere deep inside Kenshin, he felt remorse for what he's done.

The sound of the sliding door caught her attention; she turned her head slightly only to notice the familiar scent enter. As the door closed, she held tightly onto the hilt of her dagger. I'izuka walked past her and stood on the balcony of her room; he didn't face her.

"I overheard an interesting tidbit tonight." He took out a toothpick and proceeded to pick his teeth. "Tell me."

She didn't need to ask what he was referring to.

"He asked me to help sheath Kenshin from himself...doesn't want him to become an unrepentant killer."

"Aww, isn't that sweet. You agreed I take it?"

She remained quiet.

I'izuka flicked the toothpick outside and bent at his knees to be eye level with her; he noticed she had the unsheathed dagger sitting in her lap.

"I'll send word back to Tatsumi with this new development. Seems things are looking good for us." He reached out a hand toward her face, but she lifted the dagger to stop him. One corner of his mouth lifted. "One day my dear…one day." He got to his feet.

"I'm sure you're not that…experienced with men, but keep doing what you're doing to him. It's obvious he has some affection for you." He walked past her. "Good night."


	4. Otsu

**Otsu**

She did as she was told. She clung to him during the Ikedaya battle, watching him spill blood with abandon; as she watched him, she wondered whether he felt guilt or remorse for spilling the blood of these men. Back at the tea house while they drunk sake, he told her that it was best he didn't know why the men he killed had to be dispensed. The only thought that continued to surface was Kiyosato.

When she told him what she thought, about what the men must think before they are killed, she was speaking about Kiyosato. She wondered what he was thinking about before Kenshin plunged his blade into his body. As she continued to watch him obeying the orders of others, killing men that they claim deserve to die, she wondered whether or not Kenshin was also being used in this game of war. That thought gave her pause. Could it be that Kiyosato died, not because Kenshin desired to kill at random, but because he assumed Kiyosato was the enemy?

The battle was not over, but they lay in wait behind a building. A group of Shinsengumi shoulders were huddled together in the middle of the street discussing things; Kenshin wanted to attack, but she held onto his hand, urging him not to. Thankfully, he heeded her request and they escaped. After that, they ran into Katsura who ordered them to a place named Otsu; they were to stay until Katsura sent for him.

It was night now. The countryside was deathly quiet as she sat in a small corner writing in her diary; it was their first night in the safe house in Otsu. They managed to gather some rations for tonight, but had to leave early in the morning to gather more; they had no idea how long they would be here, but they wanted to be prepared.

As she finished the final character in her book, she closed it and put it away. Taking the candle by the handle gently, she walked out into the living quarters where two futons lay side by side. Kenshin wasn't in his. Instead, he was leaning against the wall, head held down asleep with the sword in his arms. She wondered what he dreamt. Did he see the faces of those he killed? Did his heart ache for the home he left behind when he was so young? She wanted to know these things, but the part of her who wanted to see him pay for killing Kiyosato usually overruled the other emotions. Still…they lingered.

**The market was busy. She lingered a bit longer before leaving the house, but they managed to make it. She walked slowly behind him as they went from one vendor to the next. She watched him as he bargained with merchants over the price of food; she was impressed with his skills and wondered if he ever had to use the same tactic when deciding whether to kill someone.

She hated when those thoughts entered her mind. While Kenshin was bargaining with more salespeople, she decided to leave the bustle of the crowd; she found a small lake and decided to relax near the shore. Kenshin offered to bring her some food for a picnic, but she declined; too tired to stay any longer so he assured her he wouldn't be long. When he returned, he called to her; when she turned to face him, she noticed he was holding out a round object in brown cloth.

"What is this?" She asked with surprise.

"I thought you could use this…the house had no mirrors so." He left the sentence hanging as he held out his gift.

Truly surprised at his gesture, Tomoe took the wrapped mirror and held it closely to her chest. She smiled for the first time. This made Kenshin happy.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

**The sun was beating down on her back, but she enjoyed it. Her hands dug in the earth, gently resting the seedlings, while Kenshin grunted with each strike he made in the earth. She felt contended being outside, but suddenly she felt a slight shiver.

"Hello there…farmer boy!"

She turned to find I'izuka emerging down the lane. He had something tied to his back.

She offered the hot tea to I'izuka.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were actually a couple." He mocked with a sly look in her eyes.

She got to her feet and walked toward the door. "I'll finish planting the remaining seedlings." She opened the door then exited. She could still hear his voice as she walked back to the garden.

She stayed out there for a while, hoping I'izuka wouldn't request a meeting with her. At one point, she had the distinct feeling he was looking at her, but dared not turn around. After some time, she heard the door open and saw both I'izuka and Kenshin standing on the promenade.

"Farewell Tomoe!" I'izuka called. "I hope you like being an apothecary's wife!"

Confusion showed on her face, but there was something in his eyes as well. She knew.

Making sure Kenshin was asleep, she took the candle in her hands and made her way outside. She found him just around the side of the house-it was still raining.

"Enjoying your wifely role?" He asked not looking at her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

I'izuka turned in her direction. "Tatsumi appreciates what you've done so far. As of yet, his skills have not relinquished."

"We've been here for a month…what do you expect?" She was annoyed.

"However, Enishi's been asking about you."

"Enishi?"

"That's right."

"I don't want him involved in this…you tell your boss that."

He laughed softly. "I value my life too much."

"Apparently not." She said softly, but he heard.

He quickly grabbed her by the wrist, causing her to drop the candle in the mud; he pulled her against his body tightly while sniffing her hair.

"You would do well to keep your tongue tame. I am not above ravaging you right now in the dirt…where you belong."

He was too strong. She couldn't push him away as he ran his hand down her front.

"Stop…please." She begged.

He turned her loose, but not before licking the side of her face.

"Behave yourself Mrs. Himura." He reached inside his kimono and pulled out a letter. He threw it in her direction, not caring that it fell to the ground. "It's from Enishi." He turned and walked away without saying anything else.

Tomoe, still shaken, bent to retrieve the letter. Luckily, it wasn't in the mud long enough to ruin the paper. Placing it into her kimono, she quickly ran back inside. Kenshin was still asleep.


	5. Medicine Man

**Medicine Man**

The crowd looked on in confusion. She held the sign steady, but couldn't help with the pitch. The elderly man kneeling before Kenshin held up the bottle, swished the contents inside from side to side before replacing it back into its proper compartment.

"And this will help my hands?" He asked with a wheezy voice.

"Sure will." Kenshin stated with confidence even though he had no clue. Tomoe hid her smile.

"Take a tablespoon every night and your hands will be good as new."

The man looked on with suspicion. Kenshin had a large smile on his face as he spoke; the man was untrustworthy of this new medicine man, but he was desperate at the same time.

He shrugged. "Fine, I'll take two."

"Excellent!" The men exchanged hands. "Who's next?"

Before they left for the village, Kenshin and Tomoe had a long discussion about his new profession.

"Do you anything about medicine?" She asked as they looked through the assortment.

"Nope." He picked up a bottle that was filled with what looked like lizard tails. "I do know what some of this is for….what about you?"

"The same. Some of this is familiar."

They went through the assortment trying to think of ways to sell those products they were unfamiliar with; they hoped the people would trust them enough to purchase the products without a sales pitch, but the elderly man was a hard customer to convince.

Once he was assured, their products were sold without further issues. The sky was turning a deep orange by the time they sold their final herb. It was the fall and the night was getting colder; winter would be upon them soon. Tomoe watched as Kenshin packed up the equipment, all the while speaking to a woman. She was around their age with a young child in her arms; she watched as his smile grew when he tickled the infant. Her heart swelled at the sight.


	6. The Visitor

**The Visitor**

Their time together has been nice. She made a note, not only to herself, but to him as well that she was the wife of an apothecary…not an assassin. She never saw him as such anymore. He was a quiet man who sold medicines to those who needed it in the nearby villages; within time, it seemed that Kenshin exhibited those habits as well. He would conduct himself as such. Never once did he show signs of the assassin he was.

These thoughts ran through her mind as she tended to the wash. She was cleaning one of Kenshin's kimonos when a familiar voice called to her. Turning, she spotted her little brother Enishi peering happily down at her.

"I have found you!"

"This is my little brother…Enishi."

"Your brother!" Kenshin said with surprise.

"That's right. I had sent him some letters from Kyoto and he traced them here."

"Good." He stood to his feet. "I should let you both catch up; I'll go check on the crops."

Tomoe, although thrilled at seeing Enishi was taken aback by how he was able to find them. She knew how he felt about her, ever since their mother died; she's been like a mother and sister to him, but to work for the Shogunate? Deep inside, she felt this was her fault. Taking him into her arms, she urged him to return to their father and tend to him while she continued with the plan…although she didn't mention to him that her heart was beginning to change.

Enishi, angered by her reaction, refused to leave, but with her urging he agreed to go. She gave him her umbrella and watched him leave sadly. She tuned to find Kenshin looking on in confusion. That night, she saw his reluctant stare as they went out to their garden. She was sure he heard remnants of Enishi's screams, but was too polite to say so; she appreciated this from him because she didn't know what she would have told him if he asked.

As he began to extract the vegetables, she took notice of his satisfied smile at the harvest they planted together. With each extraction, his smile grew more and when they feasted on their hard work, she took notice of his contented manner which she pointed out. Kenshin was open as well about his past and his feelings as an assassin; he made her happy when he mentioned that he was happy with her in their small isolated home. Only then did she tell him about her fiancée and Enishi, although she kept certain truths from him still. As she told the tale, she was unwilling to look at him, but she doubt he took notice.


	7. Revelation

**Revelation**

The next morning, snow had fallen. Although it was their job to bring medicine to the people, it proved fruitless once they arrived; the snows had made it impossible to conduct business. People refused to leave their homes in the cold, but Kenshin seemed undaunted by this fact. As they walked home, Tomoe could feel a pull from inside as she walked behind him; she listened as he spoke, his words melting deeper inside her heart. She knew what was happening…but…how?

They walked through the snow, it was getting later and the snow was falling heavier. Kenshin was urging her on-she could hear him, but then her tiredness got the better of her. She fell to the floor, not wanting to move anymore. She looked up and saw his hand-he was offering it to her.

"Take my hand and you'll make it." He said calmly.

When she looked at him she knew then…like she knew all along. She had fallen in love with him. This man before her was no assassin; he was a gentle apothecary who helped those who were sick. He was her husband…the man she vowed to protect and love.

"Tomoe."

She continued to look at him, wondering if he felt the same. Could she hope?

"I will protect my wife." The shock hit her deep within her soul. "I promise you."

Reaching out, she took his hand and he helped her to her feet. Instead of having her walk behind him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked side by side back to their home. Once inside, he made up the fires and prepared their dinner. She watched him, all the while with happiness in her heart that he did love her. That she was finally once again happy with him.

When he looked at her with a smile, she fell into his arms. When she felt the tenderness of his hands wrap around her, she contented herself to be in his arms and closed her eyes. She took in the scent of him. As she laid there, she felt his reluctant hands move to the side of her kimono and pull it down from her shoulder; his tender touches surprised her as she gazed into his eyes….they seem to be asking for permission. She granted it.

Slowly, he untied the sash from around her waist and opened her kimono, exposing her naked body. She lifted her head to gaze into his eyes; he touched her cheek and began to tenderly kiss her. She returned his touches with her own, all the while feeling her heart swell with devotion. Afterward, she laid in his arms before the fire; he spoke of redeeming himself, wanting to be a better man for her. She sat quietly listening to his words as they vibrated in his chest. He wanted her happiness to never end.

"Tomoe?"

"What?"

"Will you marry me…really?"

She was truly happy now. For this is what she wanted all along. Without hesitation she accepted his proposal, but as he lay sleeping, after they made love a second time, her mind reverted back to her first purpose. She couldn't allow him to die…she wouldn't. Taking her hand, she gently caressed his face-a smile appeared as he slept. She knew what she must do.

**The End**


End file.
